The story of 10
by Dayfeathers
Summary: What happens if 10 cats of StormClan and OceanClan become part of a prophecy and they must fulfill it before it's to late, will they survive or die? Please read suck at summary
1. Prologue :D

Just to let you know the ancestors are different cats!

* * *

><p>Cloudstar padded into the clearing "What is this about RunningWater?" he asked sitting down.<p>

"The Dark Forest cats are coming" the blueish whitish she-cat replied.

A black tom paced next to the 2 cats "This is not going to be good, we must have some cats to help".

Runningwater nodded her head, "I know of 2 cats that are good choices" she mewed happily.

"I also know a cat who will be good" Cloudstar announced "Stonepaw from StormClan".

Shadowleap nodded "He is good but how about Mistypaw, Rainpaw, and Goldenpaw".

"They are all good, but i was thinking Cloudpaw and Dovekit" Runningwater suggested.

"A kit! how on earth could a kit be part of a prophecy!" Cloudstar sounded outraged.

Shadowleap sat down "That's enough, they could all be apart of it, who should send the omen?".

Runningwater smiled "I will, I'll send it to Dovekit!" she mewed and padded off into the forest.

"At least it's not me" Cloudstar grunted and also padded off.

Shadowleap nodded once and disappeared into the sun-lit forest of SkyClan.

* * *

><p>I know it's short! Please don't hit me!<p>

Dovekit: Just to let you know SkyClan is are ancestors instead of StarClan

Stonepaw: Yup and please review!

Goldenpaw: Or else!


	2. Chapter 1

Yay, i got 4 Reviews!

Dovekit: She would love to get more

Yes, yes i would!

Stonepaw: Stop yelling Two-leg Authoress

Why! *pout*

Mistypaw: On with Chapter 1! :D

* * *

><p><span>Dovekit PoV<span>

I woke up and padded outside the nursery, looking for someone to play with, I spotted Bluepaw by the fresh kill pile and padded over, "Morning!" I mewed enthusiastically "Morning Dovekit," Bluepaw replied, "Bluepaw, patrol!" LionClaw called over to Bluepaw "Meet me by the camp entrance!"

"Sorry, I have to go." Bluepaw apologized and i frowned and sat down, 'no one ever has any time to play' I thought as i sat there a moment longer before padding a bit quickly into the Nursery. "What's with all the noise Dovekit?" my sister Ivykit yowled as i accidentally bumped into her "Sorry Ivykit" I apologized to her before sitting down with my tail on my paws, Ivykit huffed and curled back up her tail on her nose 'Lazy bum' I thought as i stared at her and heard a rustle outside as my dad came in "Morning Dovekit" he mewed softly as he nuzzled my ear, "Dad!" I mew sternly the best I could anyway but he didn't take as a threat because he laughed "I'm not a kit anymore!" I mewed defensively, "I thought you still have 'kit' at your name for a reason" he mewed smiling. I swear i could have clawed his ear off but i didn't because i was gonna be a apprentice in less than a moon so i just sat there until i drifted off to sleep...

Stonepaw PoV

I followed my mentor Lepardfrost, Foxclaw, Badgerclaw, and Cloudpaw into the camp and dropped off my prey, 'Must be off on patrols' I thought as i looked around the clearing lost in thought, "Stonepaw can you clear out the moss in the elders den?" Leopardfrost mewed which made me jump, "Huh, yes!" I say quickly trying to get back my composure as i padded off quickly to the Elder's Den, "Afternoon Shimmersun" I mewed as i padded in and started to take out the bedding while Shimmersun laid in front of the Den, "Afternoon" Shimmersun replied as I padded out of the Den and bring the moss outside the camp and a bit far away before looking for more moss...

Goldenpaw PoV

I padded back into camp with fresh moss with Silverpaw right next to me he to carrying moss, I put the moss down in the Warriors Den "All done!" I mew triumphantly "Finally" Silverpaw mewed sarcastically in my ear, "It's not that bad" I remind him, "Besides-" I began as we pad out of the Den "-your gonna be a warrior soon!" I announce cheerfully and he just grunted and rolled his eyes as he padded over to the Apprentice's Den. I sigh and pad over to the fresh kill pile and take a small blackbird and started eating...

* * *

><p>It is short I know i told you i will write more, but it's not my fault! I have School, and homework my dad keeps using this computer and it's annoying...<p>

Bluepaw: What she's saying is she does not have much time to update and write the story at this time

Dovekit: Correct! :D

Stonepaw: And that she doesn't like Mistypaw, Rainpaw, and Cloudpaw!

That's not true Stonepaw! I love everyone! *tree pops into my hand out of nowhere and lands ontop of Stonepaw*

Mistypaw: O.o Stonepaw!

*laughs* Ha Ha Stonepaw is unconscious!

Cloudpaw: Oh My God! That is so mean!

*Giant tree falls on Cloudpaw and Mstypaw* Yay! *smiles evilly*

Dovekit: *runs away*

Bluepaw: *runs away to* P-please Reviewwwwwwaaaaaahhhhhh!

*hits Bluepaw with giant tree* Bye! Review! Or else! *holds giant tree up menacingly* Thank you! :P


	3. Chapter 2

Here's chappy 2! It's my longest one yet!

Rainpaw: and it is featuring...

Stonepaw: Rainpaw!

Amberwing!

Dovekit: OneCloud!

Goldenpaw: Goldenflower!

Leafstorm!

Stonepaw: Hollyflight! Snowpaw!

Rainpaw: Me!

Mistypaw: Me!

Cloudpaw: Firepaw! and Me!

Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

><p><span>Rainpaw P.o.V<span>

I woke up and padded out of the den yawning, I looked around and spotted Amberwing outside the Nursery and padded over "You want some fresh kill?" I asked kindly and she nodded "Sure Rainpaw", I smiled and headed for the fresh kill pile. I took a mouse over to Amberwing then bounded over to the medicine den "Can you get some marigold?" came Onecloud's muffled mew and I nodded heading towards the cap entrance passing Tigerstorm's patrol I headed out and started looking for marigold.

Mistypaw P.o.V

I followed Goldenflower, Leafstorm, Hollyflight, and Snowpaw as we headed out to hunt. I padded alongside Snowpaw before we split up and began hunting I scented a shrew and got into a hunters crouch and carefully stalked it and pounced, I quickly caught it and nipped at its neck killing it and then buried it and scented the air once more. Scenting a squirrel I got into a crouch again and stalked it I accidently touched a leaf and the squirrel shot off "Fox dung!" I spat as I race after the squirrel, before it could climb a tree I bit at its spine and it died picking it up and retrieving my shrew I rush to the meeting spot of the patrol. It seemed like I was the only one who caught 2 pieces of prey because Leafstorm had a small fish, Hollyflight a blackbird, Goldenflower a squirrel like me, and Snowpaw caught a vole "Great catch Mistypaw!" Goldenflower exclaimed and I felt pride go through my body, "Thanks that means a lot Goldenflower" I replied happy that my mentor praised me. And we headed back to camp.

Cloudpaw P.o.V

I follow Molly into the clearing and lay down my blackbird 'I hope Goldenflower's patrol gets more luck then we did' I thought as I look at the fresh kill my patrol came back with: 2 mice, 1 blackbird, and a parrot.

"Cloudpaw!" Firepaw exclaimed and padded over and brushed his muzzle against mine, "Hey Firepaw" I reply and draw back from the greeting as he did also, I lick a fore-paw driving it over my ear then setting it back down again and turn towards the high-stone "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the high-stone for a cloud meeting!" Lionstar yowled and everyone started to exit their dens.

I saw Goldenflower's patrol racing in and putting down their prey and sit down with the rest of the clan. I watched as Firepaw and Snowpaw sit down below the high-stone with their mentors "I, Lionstar leader of StormClan, call upon my ancestors to look down on these apprentices" Lionstar continued "They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn,-" he jumped down from the high-stone and padded to the center of the clearing and I watched as Firepaw and Snowpaw pad forward Snowpaw's eyes gleaming and Firepaw's a look of pride in them, "-Firepaw and Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Lionstar mewed.

"I do" Firepaw mewed proudly.

"I do" Snowpaw replied hardly keeping her excitement hardly controlled.

"Then by the power of SkyClan I give you your warrior names-" Lionstar beckoned Firepaw, Firepaw padded in front of Lionstar still not showing his excitement. Lionstar laid his muzzle on Firepaw's head "Firepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Fireclaw. SkyClan honors your bravery and Knowledge" he mewed as Fireclaw licked his shoulder before retreating back to where his sister was waiting. Lionstar now beckoned Snowpaw forward and set his muzzle atop her head, "Snowpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Snowtail. SkyClan honors you kindness and Courage" Lionstar finished as Snowtail licked his shoulder then sat back down besides Fireclaw.

I and the rest of the clan started cheering their names "Fireclaw! Snowtail!" when they all filed up and padded up to them "Congrats" I mewed happily, "Thanks" Fireclaw replied sitting down "I can't wait till I'm a warrior!" I mew excitedly. "Come on Fireclaw we gotta sit vigil!" Snowtail mewed excitedly and bounded out of the camp to the front entrance, Fireclaw nodded but seemed reluctant "See ya later Cloudpaw" he said to me before following Snowtail. I padded into the apprentices den and curled up into her nest and fell asleep with.

* * *

><p>Mistypaw: O.o OMG! a clan meeting! I am so happy i didn't miss it!<p>

:D I know it was your Clan anyway!

Cloudpaw: Congrats Fireclaw and Snowtail!

Fireclaw: T-thanks Cloudpaw that means alot

*smiles evilly and whispers in Mistypaw's ear* He likes her!

Mistypaw: You did what!

I wrote the script so my rules! *drops giant tree on Mistypaw*

Cloudpaw: O.o Ah! Fireclaw's on the chat!

O.o Any...way...See ya in the next Chapter! Remember to review!

Mistypaw: ...O...r...el...se...you...w..ill...ge...t..h..u..rt..by...a...t...


	4. Chapter 3

Next Chapter!

Stonepaw: Finally

Shush!

Dovekit: In this chappy i meet Runningwater!

Rainpaw: Yeah, you get to meet StarClan before the medicine cat apprentice! Why is that!

Skypaw: She does not own warriors only the storyline for this and the cats

Stonepaw: Shadowpaw and Snowpaw are owned by NekoGurl Selene, Skypaw is owned by Wolfang15, and Starkit is owned by Rain's Song!

Enjoy the 3rd Chappy!

* * *

><p><strong>Stonepaw P.o.V<strong>

I listened to the Clan meeting and shrugged 'figures they get their names 1 day after their assessment' I thought rolling my eyes and padding back into camp with the moss, I put it in the nurser and headed to the fresh kill pile clearly bored...

**Dovekit P.o.V**

I looked at Molekit who was starting to stir, "You wanna play!" I mewed happily to the tom "no thank you" Molekit replied before turning over on his back, I sighed and curled up in the nest next to my sister and mother, falling asleep.I woke up to find myself in front of a starry pawed she-cat in front of me "Hello" the she-cat said "Hello, where am i?" I asked nervously and the she-cat smiled "I'm Runningwater and this is StarClan" Runningwater replied and I nodded "I have to you with a prophecy little one" she added, My eyes widened "Me?" I asked surprised. Runningwater nodded and relaxed before resiting the prophecy "The 10 must come together and defeat the Darkness that comes" she said before disappearing along with the forest. I woke with a jolt shaking my head I went back to sleep...

**Mistypaw P.o.V.**

I was glad for Snowtail she deserved her warrior name, I padded to the freshkill pile and picked out a vole and started eating it as Snowpaw bounded up to me and started talking really fast, "Ok, Ok!" I yowled playfully and she smiled "Wanna share?" I asked smiling and she nodded. After I finished my shar I padded to the apprentices den and slept next to Cloudpaw in my nest...

**Goldenpaw P.o.V**

I laid down in front of the apprentices den yawning and Silverpaw padded up "Go inside and sleep sis" he mewed sternly and I just moaned tiredly and he rolled his eyes and started nosing me towards my nest after he rolled me into the den, "Fine" I pouted and stood up and padded into my nest with Silverpaw in his next to mine and we fell asleep...

**Rainpaw P.O.V**

"This should be sufficient" I mewed as i collected all the marigold into my mouth and padded towards camp noticing Foxkit staring out the entrance to camp longingly, "Whuts wang?' I asked my voice muffled by the marigold "N-nothing!" the little Golden tom mewed quickly before retreating to the nursery and I laughed a bit before going into the medicine cats den and putting the marigold away in the store "Thanks Rainpaw" Onecloud said and I nodded "No problem" I replied and curled up in my nest curling up i fell asleep...

**CloudpawP.o.V**

I woke up yawning and exited the den it was still night time, I looked around the clearing noticing only Fireclaw and Snowtail were awake sitting vigil besides a few apprentices, I also noticed Snowpaw finishing up a vole and going over to talk to her brother Shadowpaw I padded over "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked and Snowpaw looked at me "Shouldn't most of the apprentices be sleeping?" she asaked playfully and I laughed "Yeah yeah" I replied and sat down and we started a conversation before Shadowpaw saw the sun coming up "We should be getting to sleep now" he mewed and me and Snowpaw nodded and all 3 of us entered the apprentices den all the others asleep and all fell asleep warm in are nest and among the other apprentices...

* * *

><p>And there you have it folks! The first part of the prophecy everyone has been waiting for!<p>

Starkit: Howdy!

Shush! And go back into the 'World in the Closet'!

Skypaw: It gets boring in there sometimes

Shut it and give me back the script Shadowpaw!

Shadowpaw: Lets see here were can we change it...

Cloudpaw: He needs to change it twoleg!

No! My script my beautiful script!


End file.
